


The Baby?

by orphan_account



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M, Other, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyakkimaru Went Back To Dororo But.. Something Is Wrong To Him..Most Importantly He Is Pregnant Slowly Becoming A Lady..
Relationships: Hyakkimaru/Tahomaru (Dororo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

After 3 Years Later.

Hyakkimaru Went Back Together With Biwamaru Which They Coincidentally Met Each Other And Biwamaru Accompanied Hyakkimaru's Road To Back At Dororo's Whereabouts.

Hyakkimaru Has A Little Sense Of Direction So Luckily That He Is With Biwamaru.

While Walking To Their Destination. Biwamaru Opened The First Conversation.

"How's Your Journey?" Biwamaru Asked Hyakkimaru.

Hyakkimaru Smiled. Of Course It's Part Of His Life To Became A Real Human. A Communication.

"It Was Fun.. Surroundings We're So Beautiful." Hyakkimaru Asked.. Even In This Years Later. He is Still A Toddler Who Still Needs To Learn About This World.

Biwamaru Chuckled A Little

"Are You Sure?" Biwamaru Asked...Mysteriously?

Yet Hyakkimaru Never Noticed Biwamaru's Strange Gestures.

"Yes! So This Time I Want To Learn Something Together With Dororo Too!" Hyakkimaru Answered A Positive Answer..

Hyakkimaru Is Changed Better Than His Past.

"While On Your Journey.. Is Something Strange Happened To You?" Asked By Biwamaru Who Still Being Serious..

Hyakkimaru Stopped.. Somewhat Biwamaru's Answer Made Him Think What Happened While His Journey.

Strange?

"HERE YOU ARE! ANIKI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Dororo Shouted Running Towards Hyakkimaru Who Became A Young Lady.

However.

The Conversation About Between him And Biwamaru Is Finished Because Of Dororo.

"Dororo?" Hyakkimaru Called Her With A Little Smile As If He Is Saying ' I'm Back!'

"Oh Yeah! Are You Done Now? Your Journey?" Dororo Asked Hyakkimaru.

But Dororo Feels Uncomfortable Because Biwamaru is Staring Ate Her..

"Oh Biwamaru? Have You Too Been Together?" Dororo Asked

Biwamaru Laughed At Dororo's Suspiciousness At Him.

"We Just Met Accidentally" Biwamaru Answered.

"Oh Yeah? But Before We Start Our Conversation About Your Journey Let's Go To My Home" 

Biwamaru Shaked His Hand As If He Is Saying That He Will Not Enter.

"I Still Have My Bussiness To do.. So Dororo Would You Mind To Chat Just Us?" Again Biwamaru Is Being Creepy Again..

Dororo Can Feel That This Is A Important Converstion.

While Hyakkimaru Being Impaitient Here..

" yeah.. Aniki Would Wait For Me? Feel Free To Do What Ever You Want.."

Hyakkimaru Just Entered At Home And Wondering Around.


	2. The Baby?

2\. "Wahahahaha, You're Cute.. And Then?"

Hyakkimaru Is With 3 Mens Which Is Dororo's Buddies

"And Then The Cat Seems So Annoyed So I Ki-" Hyakkimaru Stopped His Sentences As Dororo Entered Rapidly 

"Wazz Up Yow Dororo?" The Fat Man Greeted Him

Dororo Seems To Be Shocked But She Calmed Herself Later On.

"Get Out Three Of You! I Have Something Tell Him." Dororo Scolded Her Buddies 

"Oh Wait Wait! I Still Want To Talk This Beautiful Boy Hyakkimaru! Right?"  
The Slim Man Said And Gesturing His Eyes he Is Praising Hyakkimaru.

But Hyakkimaru Is Too Innocent To Know What He Meant.

"Uhuh" Hyakkimaru Tilted His Head And Mumbled

Cute.

The Mature Man Grabbed At Slim Man's Wrist 

"The Chief Seemed To Be Angry.. It's Must Be Urgent" 

Dororo Do Seems Angry Now As They Still Not Leaving. 

"Okay Okay We're Leaving" A Fat Man Surrendered And Left And The Other Two Followed Him.

"Dororo?" Hyakkimaru Asked As He Feels That Dororo Is Too Serious Now.

Dororo Slowly Closed The Door And Picked The Pillow To Sit In.

Now Face To Face.

"Aniki.. What Did You Do Before?" Dororo Asked.

At This Moment.. Hyakkimaru Felt A Dejavu As Biwamaru Said That Too.

"Just Travelling And Learn at Surroundings." Hyakkimaru asked And Began To Be Curious At This  
Weird Atmosphere.

-ayy.. Aniki

Dororo Sighed.. Can't Deal With His Innocence..

"Dororo?" Hyakkimaru Asked Again.

Dororo Sternly Looked At His Pretty Eyes And Holds Hyakkimaru's Shoulder.

"Are You Aware That You Are Having Baby?" Dororo Asked Toughly

And Hyakkimaru Looked Straightly back At Dororo's Eyes.  
"Baby?"

"ANIKI! YOU ARE HAVING BABY!" Dororo Shouted Out Loud.

Baby? Hyakkimaru Is So Confused Right Now.. Was A Baby Is A Bad Thing? Was He Sick Perhaps? 

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU WHILE YOU LEFT?!" Right Now.. Dororo Is Angry

"Who Is The Father?" "Who Did It To You ?!" And Dororo asked More Many Times

Dororo Knew This Because 

While Having Conversation Between Biwamaru

"There Is Something Soul Forming On Hyakkimaru's Womb" And Dororo was Shocked In Disbelieve   
And Biwamaru Just Laughed And Just A Blink Of Eye..He's Gone To Somewhere.

"Listen Here Aniki! While You Are Travelling, Did Something Strange Happened To You Or Did You Feel Strange That It Once Happened To You?" Dororo Asked Carefully Wishing Hyakkimaru Could Get What She Meant.

Hyakkimaru Lowered His Head And Thinking For A While..

There Is A Weird Sound Coming from His Mouth And He Felt That Thing Jerked Is Down Part and It Was Painful, And there Is A Liquid Coming Out From That Weird Thing To His Mouth.. All Are Weird...He Can't Remember Properly.. This Is So Strange.. And The Man's Face Was Familiar..Very Familiar.

He Want To Explain It To Dororo But.. He Doesnt Know What Is It And How To Explained.

"No.. Nothing Strange.." Hyakkimaru Answered.. Innocently.

Aniki...


	3. The Baby?

In The Morning Dororo Woke Up So Early Because Hyakkimaru Woke Up Much Early Too Before Sunrise

In Other Words Dororo Was 'Really Really Annoyed' Who Will Not Be Annoyed If Someone Keeps Demanding At You?

"Dororo, Want Manju!"  
"Dororo, Water!"  
"Dororo, Towel"  
"Dororo, Arrange My Hair"

She Is Really Annoyed Right Now While Hyakkimaru Just Lying Around.. Too Lazy.

Hyakkimaru Has Changed Into Moody And Demanding Due To His Pregnancy.

-If I ever Knew Who Is The Father Of Aniki's Baby.. I Would Like To Spank That Father's Brain To Death.

While Dororo is Brushing Hyakkimaru 's Hair. 

His Hair was Beautiful And Even Aniki Is A Man But He Really Does Looks Like A Lady Because He Is Pale And Slim And Beautiful Similar to Lady Nui.

But Now Aniki Becoming Slowly A Woman As His Breast Is Growing..

-How Can Tell Aniki That He Has A Baby From His Womb? 

Dororo Is Really Having A Hard Time.. How Can She Explain It To Hyakkimaru? If She Explained it Now Probably Hyakkimaru Will Go Outside And Kill The Father Of The Baby Without Know/understanding What Is Baby..

"Hey Aniki? Wanna Go Outside?"  
Dororo Asked Him And Hyakkimaru Stared At her For A While Then "No, It's Boring" Hyakkimaru Keeps Let Go Of His Hair And Lay Down Again..

She Is Pissed Right Now!

"Aniki! You Need To Go Outside Or Else!" She Shouted At Him

Dororo's Plan To Go Outside To Buy Some Hyakkimaru's Kimono... 

Hyakkimaru's Exposed Breast Is Way So Awkward.

Dororo Let Hyakkimaru Use Bandages Around Hyakkmaru's Chest To Hide His Breast and She Let Him Borrow Her Clothes And it's Fits Him Very Well As They Almost Have A Same Height But Hyakkimaru Is A Little Taller But Slimmer.

Darn Why Is He Beautiful? No Wonder Whoever Guy Raped Him And That Must Be Reason.

While Goind around Together To Look For Buying Some Stuffs And Most Importantly Buy Him A Kimono Before He Turn Into A Woman.

Yet.  
"Who Is That Person? So Beautiful"  
"Fuck Right! An Elegant! I Am Ashamed To Marry Her Beacuse I am Poor"  
"No! Like A Boy Because He Is Flat! The Beautiful Boy Is Mine!"

And "Blahbalhabajskslslssl"

Dororo Is Stressed Now As She Facepalmed Her Forehead

"So Noisy, They Are Annoying" Hyakkimaru Protested And He Showed His Demanding Look At Dororo.

-You Have Some Guts.  
Dororo Thought.

And On Shop Where There Is A Lot Of Selling Here And Hyakkimaru Preffered Some Thin Kimono And The skirt Must Below His Knee Because He Is Sensitive On Thick Cloths Which is Could Easily Suffocate Him..

"Aniki Now! Wear It Now! Wear This Or else? If Dont Want. be Naked" dororo Ordered As Hyakkimaru Is Against The Cloths She Picked For Him is all White Kimono And Light Red Coat With A Roses Pattern And The Long Pants Red Kimono..

Even He Is soon To Be A Woman.. Hyakkimaru Must Hide is Secret Identity And Wear A Thick Kimono.

And While Walking Around For A Free Time Left.

"After You Left Me.. What Else Did You Do.?" Dororo Asked While Eating A Rice Candy.

"Almost Nothing.. All I Can Do Is Listen But I Can't Understand Them And Watch A Beautiful Nature.. so Much Fun" Hyakkimaru Ate The Hotdog Happily As If He Did have Some Fun And learn About This World.

"Seems So." 

"And Dororo I Want To Learn How Did You Managed To Grow This Village? Very Beautiful!" Hyakkimaru Praised And He Is Asking Like a Child.

This Aniki Became Different Than I Thought... he Used To Be Silent Now He Can Some Longer Sentences Well.

Of Course Dororo Is Now A Matured Lady Not A Cheeky One Anymore.. Perhaps Being Chief Of Village Changed Her.

"Long Explaination.. Well I Don't Know How I Did And Made This Village Richer Too.." Dororo Answered But At The Same Time Somene Called Her

"Dororo! Something Happened On Our Neighborhood!" The Young Shouted For An Help 

Dororo looked At Hyakkimaru and Glances On The Chair Besides Them.

"Wait Me There Aniki! I Have Something To Do!" Dororo Said To Hyakkimaru


	4. The Baby?

Before She followed The Young To Go To Their Destination.

As For Hyakkimaru Sat Down On The Another Chair Which Is The Spot Is Windy...

Hyakkimaru Felt Bored And Lonely 

-why Did You Leave Me?  
hyakkimaru Questioned..

*Ding Ding Ding 

Hyakkimaru Looked Where That Sound Came from Turn Out To Be A Manju Shop..

His Eyes Is Sparkled And Went On It....

It's Been 3 Years Since My Clan Has Destroyed..

"My Lord Tahomaru, Where are You Going?" His Higher Guard Asked 

"Stay Here, Don't Ever Follow Me" Tahomaru Commanded.

Tahomaru Survived a domain Collapse Because After Domain Collapsed Their Is A Piles Of leaves Supported Him And Only Few Woods hit Him.

Daigo Clan Is Indeed Destroyed But He has A New Clan... 

The Story Before Tahomaru Killed The Man Without Knowing It Was A Leader Of Genoku Clan... 

The Ex-leader Of Genoku Clan Had A Hatred Of Daigo Kagemitsu so Tahomaru Resembles to Daigo Kagemitsu So He Thought It Was Him And He Was About To Kill Tahomaru But Luckily Tahomaru Is Strong Enough To Kill Him.

Tahomaru Really Had No Idea That Whoever Kills The King Of Their Clan Will Be The New King. 

So That's Why He Became A Young Lord..

But He Changed Into Colder Because He Is Experiencing Loneliness..

Tahomaru Went Out Together With This Two Powerful Guard In Disguised In To A Simple A Man And Tahomaru Too And Plans To Go Back In Daigo Clan.

Now They Are Here... 

Daigo Village Is Now Prospered Well..

It's Make Tahomaru Greedily To Steal It Back..

"Who Is The Chief Of This Clan?"  
Tahomaru Asked His Right Man.

"I Do Not Know Sir.. But All I Heard Is Their Chief Used To Hang Around On Surroundings Of This Village" The Right Man Answered. 

"Stay Here, I'll Deal With It" Tahomaru Commanded.. And He Starts to Walk Around Of The Village.. Finding The Target.

While Going Around.. Well This Clan Was Indeed Prospered Well..

-My Dad Is Too Stupid.

Tahomaru Cursed His Own Father For All He Only Knows To Curse His Elder Brother To Prosper The Village.

Speaking Of Aniue...

Where Is He?

Just By Asking It.. He Saw A Old man Scolded on That Red-Kimono Person

"You Need To Pay For It Or Else I'll The Chief That You Stole Something" The Old Man Threathened Held The Wrist Of That Red-kimono Person.

"But I Don't Have A Money" that Person Answered And seemed To Be Angry Too..

What That Voice Is familiar..

Which Is In Tingled On Tahomaru's Here and Walking Towards On Them..

And He Held The Person's Wrist and Then He Said To The Old Man "I'll Pay It" Tahomaru Grabbed The Money On His Pants And Gave It To Old Man.. 

And Old Man Seemed To Be Happy Now That He Received a Tons Of Money.

Greedy

So Now Tahomaru Looked To This Person Who Is Also Staring At Him Too..

The Face Was Damningly Beautiful And Seems To Be Resembles to His Mother..

Wait What??

"Tahomaru?" Hyakkimaru Tilted Up Is Head More and Looking At Him With Those Innocent Eyes.

"Aniue...." Tahomaru Muttered.


End file.
